Can't have you
by crazy-teapot123
Summary: Nick and miley are supposed to hate eachother but what happens we they fall for eachother? will their frineds keep them apart or will they still find a way to be together.


**Characters: Nick Grey, Joe Grey, Kevin Grey, Selena Russo, Demi Torres, Miley Stewart, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and aly and Aj Tesslo (phil of the future) they are twins BTW!**

**This story is Written by Crazy and Deni (BFF'S lol) check out deni's awesome harry potter fanfictions on .com **

**Chapter One:**

They sat in the cafeteria, silently gossiping about each other.

"I heard she slept with that Ryan guy." Hermione told harry as demi walked past.

"I heard that too." Draco hissed in Hermione's direction "I think you told me didn't you?" he looked over at miley who just staring into space with a blank look in her eyes.

"Miley…? Miley!?" Ron snapped his fingers in front of her face until she finally came back to earth.

……………………………………………………..

Demi walked back to her friends and sat down between Joe and selena.

"They're talking about us again..." demi sighed as she dropped her lunch tray on the table causing some of her mystery meat to plop on the table.

"What are they saying this time?" Nick asked

"Who were they talking about?" Kevin, Nick and Joe's older brother, finally said after looking up from his book.

"A_pparently _I slept with Ryan, you know that guy in the 10th grade?" demi rolled her eyes at the thought of even talking to him, he was so rude.

"Ryan Hemmings!?" Selena said in disgust. Selena had homeroom with him and Demi so she knew how obnoxious he was.

"I know, how stupid can someone get?" Demi snorted, flicking through a book absentmindedly.

"Urgh who would even _talk _to Ryan, let alone sleep with him, he's such an arrogant prick." Selena said in a disgusted tone.

……………………………………………………

"Miley? What's wrong? You've been really out of it all day..." Harry asked Miley, slightly worried.

Miley sighed, and look at her friends, "Oh it's nothing. Just got alot of things on my mind."

"Okay..." Ron said suspiciously, "So what have you guy's got planned for Friday night?"

"Aly and AJ's party of course! It's their birthday... And because their parents love them to death... They got a massive party, and the whole grade was invited, plus others!" Hermione said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"So I take it you're all going?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Of course we are. Joe, Nick, Kevin, Demi and Selena will be there, remember we live to annoy them." Draco laughed.

The whole table fell into fits of giggles, Miley joining it, though a bit late.

"Bit of a delayed reaction there Miles." Ron laughed, playfully punching her in the arm. Everyone knew Ron had a bit of a soft spot for Miley, but they also knew Miley didn't share the feelings.

Miley had been thinking of Nick the whole day, she was in 3 of his classes and got to talk to him a couple of times when her group wasn't there so she didn't have to act bitchy.

"I feel so sorry for you miles, you have to work on that stupid class assignment with Nick. Remember to save your meanness for the party ok?"

"Ok! Well I gotta go, my math's teacher drills us for being late. I don't want ANOTHER detention." With that Miley got up and quickly walked off to her math's room, making a stop in the bathroom first to re-apply her make-up and fix her hair. She needed to look good for Nick.

…………………………………………………..

When the bell went nick was the first to get up and go into his math's class, he was quickly walking down the halls not paying attention to anything when he hit someone and they both fell to the floor dropping all their books on the ground.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry here let me help…." He looked up and saw that it was miley he crashed into, the girl he had a crush on. Even though they were meant to be enemies she was always nice when her group wasn't around and she was never the one being rude in the lunchroom.

"It's ok...I should have been watching where I was going. I'm a huge klutz." She looked into nicks huge deep brown eyes and started getting lost in them. He was doing the same in her bright blue eyes.

Finally pulling out of his trance he decided to try and walk her to class. They both got up swapping books around that they had accidently picked up and Nick looked straight at the ground.

"Can I…walk you to class?" He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. Nick looked up hopefully.

'_Omg he's so cute! Stop it Miley! You don't like him! You can't like him! Oh what am I thinking?!" S_he thought to herself

"Sure." She said grinning. He looked up at her with a goofy smile on his face and they walked into math's together and sat next to each other in their assigned seats.

Thank god, for the pair of them, their teacher knew their 'dislike' for each other and sat them next to each other, in hope that Nick and Miley would put their differences aside, and unite the two groups. It kind of worked. Nick and Miley both had secret crushes on each other, and although no-one knew... Harry had a thing for Selena.

At the end of the class, Nick got up, and said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow night at the party." And without another word, left with a smile on his face.

..............................................................................

Miley, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all at Miley's house preparing for the party. They had all gone straight to her house after school.

"I'm so excited!" Miley said, jumping up and down with Hermione.

Everyone was dressed and ready; Miley was wearing a short white dress with a silver belt just under her boobs, and her hair was pushed back with a headband, left in its curly state. Hermione had a pair of dark denim mini shorts on, with a yellow tank top, and a pink dressy neck scarf on. Harry had a pair of baggy jeans on, with a light, dusty green shirt on. Ron was wearing a pair of brand track pants, with a white shirt on, and Draco had taken the look of black shorts, with a light blue hoodie.

With ten minutes until the party started, Miley's dad stowed the kids in his big 4-wheel-drive and drove them to Aly and AJ's. The door was open when they got there, so they bid their father goodbye and went straight in, greeted by pumping loud music.

"Heeey!" Aly Screamed over the loud music rushing over for a hug. "AJ's over there talking to Joe! Drinks are in the kitchen! If you need anything just come find me...Unless I'm in my room, then I'm off limits of you get what I mean?!" Aly laughed at her last comment and walked off to find her boyfriend.

"Guys I'm just going to look around!" miley screamed towards her friends, she was really going to find nick.

Once she had walked away Hermione turned around to face her group of friends and raised her eyebrows at them. "We are at the hottest party of the year and all we have done so far is stood around looking at other people, come on lets dance!!" she grabbed Ron by the collar and pulled him onto the dance floor.

...................................................................

Miley was walking around looking for nick occasionally stopping to say hi to people she knew. She walked around through the crowds for about fifteen minutes when she saw Nick, Joe and Aj talking together but Nick didn't seem interested in the conversation and spotted Miley immediately, he winked at her through the crowd and she smiled back shyly and walked into the kitchen to get a drink hoping he would follow.

"I'm just gonna go get a drink ok; I'll see you guys later. Happy Birthday Aj!" he walked away pushing through all the dancers and into the kitchen where he found miley leaning against the sink sipping her drink and looking around the kitchen.

"Hey..." he rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous, stupid habit.

"oh...Hey, we should go somewhere else to hang out so no-one sees us, can you imagine what our friends would say?" she let out a small nervous giggle, she got so shy in front of nick normally she was loud and outgoing but nick kind of created a shell around her where she was to scared to say or do anything embarrassing in case he didn't like her for it.

"ok you go upstairs and down the hall to the spare room and I'll follow in a minute to make it not look obvious." he pointed up the stairs and she nodded walking up the stairs and through the crowd while nick walked to the couch said happy birthday to Aly, then headed upstairs saying he was going to the bathroom.

He knocked once on the door and was answered pleasantly by a grinning miley who just opened the door then sat back down on the bed. She looked up at him and he walked in and sat next to her.

"So...what have you been up to?" he looked up at her not knowing how to start the conversation.

"I just want to say that I never say any of those bad things about Demi or Selena, you guys haven't done anything to me so I don't see why my friends have to be jerks to you guys. I would stop being friends with them, but they always have my back and you guys are the only ones they are rude to..." she looked down kind of embarrassed by the way her friends acted.

"Look, I'm just going to get straight to it. I really like you, but we are supposed to hate each other. Do you like me too?" he looked down decided that the floor was more interesting than he thought seeing as he couldn't look away from it.

"Nick..." she let out a small laugh. "I really like you too." She gave him a small smile when he finally looked up from the floor, they were inching closer and closer, their lips were about to touch.

"Hey! WOAH! Sorry du – wait. Nick!? What are you doing with her?" Joe barged in to the room at exactly the wrong moment, and was obviously stunned at nicks choice in girls.

"Joe I..." nick didn't know what to say but why did he have to explain himself to Joe?

"Save it…How can you be with her after all the things she's done to Demi and Selena?" Joe could NOT believe that his brother was about to kiss miley Stewart!

"Joe, its not her, it's not her fault that her friends like doing bad things to us. Just leave us alone!!" nick started getting worked up about how much Joe was over-reacting.

"How could you do this to your friends?!" Joe walked further into the room while he was yelling at nick.

"I'm not doing anything to them! And why do you get a say in the girls I want to like!?" Joe was being way to possessive.

"I Don't but I want you to think about this carefully, come-on we're leaving!" Joe stormed out of the room full of rage.

"I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?" miley hadn't spoken through the whole fight and decided she'd try and break the ice.

"Yeah you will! And sorry about Joe, I hope he doesn't keep me away from you.." nick was still incredibly angry at Joe but was not going to take that out on miley, he would take it out on his guitar and notebook when he wrote a song about it when he got home.

"Well bye!" miley stood up and grabbed her phone from the dresser.

Nick followed up behind her "Bye" he whispered in her ear and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before walking out to find his angry friends.

**Authors Note: Will joe keep miley and nick apart? will harry finally face his fears and talk to selena? will nick friends be angry at him for liking miley? what song will nick write about miley?**

**all these questions and more answered in Chapter Two..but it will only come if you review because you know what they say? a happy author makes for quick updates! and reviews make me happy! (or should i say us?)**


End file.
